


Time (-travel) to Party

by KewtDinosaur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2017 London, Established Relationship, F/F, OH YES THERE WILL BE SMUT, Party, Sushi Dinner, Use of restrooms for SMUT, drinking alcohol, jealous!Jenny, time travel with the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KewtDinosaur/pseuds/KewtDinosaur
Summary: Jenny Flint and Madame Vastra get a visit from the Doctor. After he finds out that he missed their wedding, he takes them to 2017 London for a second wedding party. A special evening is about to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first work like EVER. I don't have a beta reader and I am not a native speaker, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes along the way.
> 
> This story contains smut, so be warned! And now, have fun :3

Things were going quite well in Paternoster Row 13. The head of the household, Madame Vastra, a green scaled Silurian, was sitting in front of her heavy, dark brown desk, bent over a new casefile. But for some reason she just couldn't stay focused today. Her reptilian guts told her that something was off . But she just couldn't put a finger on it. She paused her work momentarily and closed her eyes. She concentrated and tried to listen to the various sounds around her. There were some birds singing outside the window and she did pick up the distinct sounds of London traffic. But then she noticed another sound, something different altogether. She strained her ears and suddenly it was perfectly clear to her what the cause of the sound was. It was the Tardis, appearing right in the living room of the house.

Vastra abadoned her files and went downstairs to meet her wife of six-months, the dark-haired woman Jenny Flint, who had just arrived at the living room as well. They shared a look. 

„Why is the doctor here?“ Jennys voice was a whisper.

„I don't know. I just hope that there isn't an imminent attack on earth or something likewise happening.“ The arrival of the doctor always promised more dangerous adventures for the two. Of course, as a Silurian warrior and Great Detective, she was always ready for a good battle. She just hoped that nothing would harm her dear Jenny. She mostly didn't show it, but a lot of times she was worried sick for her human.

The door of the Tardis opened and the head of the Doctor peeked through.

„Hey there! How are things going in the Victorian London?“, the man exclaimed with a grin.

Vastra dipped her head in acknowledgement. „Welcome Doctor. What is the reason of your visit?“

The Doctor exited the Tardis and closed the door to extend a hand to the Silurian. „Always assuming the worst, Madame! I'm honestly just here for fun this time, believe it or not!“

„For fun? Why is that?“, Jenny asked astounded.

„Why can't I just have a little fun once in a while. Time travelling is so stressful, I sometimes need to take a little break and find some time to catch up with my dear friends. So, anything new you wanna tell me?“ He paused and glanced down, the reflection of Jennys ring not escaping him. Vastra was wearing a matching one on her ringfinger as well.

„Wait what?“, he looked wildly between the pair. „You are married now? And you threw the party without me?!“ He sounded mock offended.

„Well, yes, we are married. I love Jenny, so I asked her some time ago and she said yes. We held the ceremony half a year ago. And now I can proudly call this human my beautiful wife.“ Vastra was getting a darker shade of green at that last sentence.

Jenny beamed at the doctor. „I was so glad when she finally asked. And of course I said yes! You're my favourite little lizard!“ The younger woman giggled and took the hand of the Silurian in her own.

„Stop calling me that, Jenny! Not in front of the doctor at least.“, she added more quietly. „So yes, there was our marriage, but the 'party', as you call it, never happened. Actually, it was only a small gathering at the ceremony and the festivities afterwards were quite uneventful.“

The Doctor shook his head at this statement.

„Uneventful? But ladies, a wedding is always a good reason to throw a party! And in your case, a million-year-old Silurian and a young maid from the Victorian era found each other. If that isn't calling for a big celebration, I seriously don't know what other reason there is to party!“ The Doctor stood upright and then turned and gestured to the Tardis.

„If you please, Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, there is the Tardis waiting for you to bring you to your wedding celebration.“ 

Jenny and Vastra both looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.

„Come on you two! Don't make me beg!“ He walked around them and gave them a little push toward the opened doors of the Tardis.

They both weren't ready yet for the night that was about to come.

 

„Here we are, ladies! May I present to you: London in 2017!“, the Doctor proclaimed joyfully. „And its even sunny outside. This will be – so – good, believe me. I have all sorts of plans for today.“ He was grinning and slightly jumping from his left foot to the right.

Vastra cleared her throat. 

„There may be a problem with the place in time though. As far as I'm concerned, my race is still sleeping far under the surface of this planet. I wonder what the residents of London will think when I'll just leave the Tardis to take a stroll down the streets.“ She shot a questioning look at the Doctor.

„Probably something like: 'Ha, I knew the government was hiding these lizard people!'“, he laughed. The pair just stared at him, puzzled. The Doctor took a deep breath and calmed down a little. But there still was a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. 

„No no no, don't worry you two. I am the Doctor, so of course I am well prepared. I have a little something for you, my favourite Silurian.“ He disappeared into one of the infinite rooms of the Tardis and came back shortly with some tiny device in his hand. 

„Take this.“, he said to Vastra. „This is a simple but very effective perception filter. Just put it on a belt or something. No one will be able to recognise your true physical appearance. Well, no one exept me and Jenny of course. But the rest of the people will just think you are a normal human fellow. Isn't that cool?“

Vastra waveringly looked at the device resting in her palm with a furrow on her brows. That was actually a very good solution. Cloaked that way, there wouldn't be any trouble caused by her appearance and she should be able to walk around freely with that device. The Doctor bowed a little before the pair and looked into their eyes mischievously.

„So, ladies, now, would you please follow me to the closet. Don't be scared, I won't push you back inside, quite the opposite actually. I just want you to get some proper 21st century clothing. We're going to a party afterall!“

 

They were standing on the bridge of the Tardis again, all dressed in the latest fashion of the century. The Doctor was overly excited, meanwhile Jenny and Vastra were standing there, feeling a little uncomfortable but overall very enthusiastic. This new style of clothing felt so different. Everything was shorter and more tight than they were accustomed to. Which wasn't surprising, because the vast majority of their regular clothes consisted of high-collared Victorian gowns. The Doctor had insisted that he would choose what they would wear. 

The result was the following: Vastra was wearing a deep purple dress with arms which had a V-shaped low cut, so she was showing off some cleavage. It was reaching down to her feet, but had a slit at the legs, so you had a very good view at the long, green legs of the Silurian. To top it off, she wore some silvery high-heels, which made the female even taller. The Doctor had whistled when had she exited the changing room, but more importantly, Jenny had given her 'that look' when she had seen her. She did let her eyes wander languishly along the form of her wife, and had stared straight into her eyes after her thorough investigation. Her face was all flushed and she did unconciously lick her pink lips. Vastra had felt a shiver run up her spine at that sight, so she nooded approvingly at the Doctor. Although the Silurian was a little bit unsure about her appearance, she had to admit that she was feeling kinda sexy. 

Jenny was garbed in a fancy sapphire blouse, the upper part left unbuttoned, complete with black skin-tight jeans and light brown boots. The doctor had also given her a fedora, saying that she absolutely needed it because she would look unbelievably „swagger“ with it. Whatever that meant. Jenny thought it looked somewhat different than what she would normally choose to wear, but the longer she fancied the idea of partying here in 2017 London, the more she liked it. She enjoyed wearing these pants, she was feeling very comfortable in them, even though they were super skinny. She cast a sideway glace at Vastra, who was watching her from beneath her lashes. Jenny was feeling a little bit impish, so she winked at her wife, who instantly looked away flustered as she flushed a darker green. 

„I'll take this outfit.“ Jenny had simply stated.

The Doctor was wearing essentially the same outfit as ever, complete with the bow tie („Come on, ladies, bow ties are cool and you know that!“). The big difference was, that his suit was very much all silver, his shirt black and the bow tie a very bright red. He looked a little bit ridiculous, but he made a point by telling them that this was supposed to be a big party and he had to make sure he wouldn't be underdressed. Because he was super thrilled about the whole experience, they didn't say anything about his choice of clothing and just looked foward to the night they would be spending.

„So, where are you taking us again?“, Jenny asked.

„In a club, a very groovy one I might add. It's like the hottest place in London, they have very good Djs, more than enough space to dance and all kinds of booze!“, the Doctor told them proudly.

„I'm sure it is great, but is there any chance we could have dinner before we go out?“. Vastra was getting hungry, the only thing she had eaten today had been her breakfast. The Doctor nodded vigorousely. 

„I guess thats a great idea! Guys, what about sushi?“

 

The three were sitting in a booth in a very expensive sushi restaurant. There wasn't a table unoccupied, the room was filled with many voices and everyone seemed to enjoy the food. The Doctor didn't have a problem securing a table for them, he just pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the woman at the reception. He also took over the order for them and in no time there was a selection of sushis placed in front of them.

Vastra enjoyed the taste of raw fish for a change. The Doctor and Jenny found the sushis quite tasty as well. All of them had been drinking some champagne with their food and Vastra slowly felt the effects of the alcohol. She was feeeling very relaxed right now. They all took pleasure in tasting the little pieces of japanese food. Jenny observed her wife placing a piece of sushi quite sensually in her mouth. Vastra noticed the human female watching her closely. They were seated beside each other. Vastra startled a little when Jenny placed a hand on her knee underneath the table. Then she frozed when the hand wandered up her thigh. There was a wicked smile playing on the lips of the dark-haired woman. Vastra glaced at the Doctor. He was turned around in his chair, talking agitated with an older pair at the booth behind them. Always so talkative. And at the moment very oblivious to the Silurian and her wife.  
Jennys fingers were sliding a little higher and nearly brushed against the juncture of her thighs now. Vastra jerked and again Jenny had the full attention of her wife back. 

„What are you doing, my dear?“, the older woman hissed. Jenny just smirked.

„Nothing of course. After all, we're in public right? I'm just so hungry right now.“, she breathed. Vastra was momentarily taken aback by the behaviour of her wife. Suddenly she wasn't feeling that relaxed anymore. Was Jenny intoxicated already? Given that she wasn't normally participating in drinking alcoholic beverages, that could definitely be the case.

„Well, why don't you just satisfy you hunger with having some more sushi?“, Vastra asked in a low voice. Jenny turned her body to her wife and brought her lips dangerously close to the ear of the Silurian. 

„I don't think that the simple intake of food would satisfy me right now.“ Jenny was whispering carefully. A shiver was running up and down Vastras back. She had known for quite some time now that the human was very captivated by the Silurian. Even when they were in their time in London, the younger female would often initiate their sexual encounters, whispering and touching her, demanding attention. And Vastra loved this about her, amongst other things. It seemed that her wife was never getting enough of her, and that was indeed very stimulating, to say the least. But in public? Right here and now? That was new. What was she supposed to do, with the Doctor sitting in arms reach? And Jenny wasn't stopping with her teasing, running her nails up and down the legs of the Silurian, clad in the fine material of her gorgeous dress. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help feeling very turned on by that and Vastra felt herself growing hot with need. Wetness began to pool at her core and she decided she had to act. She grabbed the hand of the human and held her still. She turned her head to whisper in the ear of her wife.

„Jenny, my dear, you are playing with fire right now. I will be going to the bathroom of this place. Join me, if you want to explain this behaviour to me there. I believe we could need some privacy for that.“

 

Vastra was in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. The restaurant had seperate restrooms, which didn't surprise the Silurian, given that they were at a costly place. She heard a knock at the door, then a voice.

„Vastra, are you in there?“

Vastra unlocked the door and groped blindly to pull Jenny inside quickly, then locked the door again. Jenny was standing there before her, back leaned against the door of the bathroom stall, flustered and panting. There were just staring at each other for a second, then suddenly the air seemed to explode around them. Like they were moved by an invisible force, they crushed their bodies against each other, lips searching and finding their goal. Their tongues battled for dominance, both women filled with a powerful desire. Neither wanted to give in, so they devoured each other, their thoughts erased. All they could register was the feeling of another body moving against them. Vastra pulled her head back to look at her wife, her hair already a little ruffled. She looked beautiful.

„Jenny... I... We... I want you so much right now, but I don't believe we can.“ The Silurian tried very hard to calm herself down, to stop the blood rushing through her veins at the sight of her wife. And her smell... it was filling all her senses right now.

„Vastra, my handsome lizard, I want to take you apart right here, right now, I wanna feel you tremble and call out for me.“ Vastra just gulped. „But I believe you are right, we should wait. But let me at least give you something to remember until I can finally bring you to the heights of pleasure.“

With that Jenny was crushing their lips together again, this time pushing her tongue forcefully into the mouth of the green-scaled Silurian, taking over. In a swift move she was bringing her hand to the slit in her wifes dress and worming her hand inside She soon found the lacy underside of Vastras lingerine. She gasped at how very soaked she was already. The older woman shuddered and a low moan escaped her lips.

„Someone is wanting this as much as I do, it seems“, Jenny grinned. Vastra was at loss for words. The fingers of the human applied pessure at the center of the Silurian, then slowly moved the piece of fabric out of the way to get to the now dripping sex beneath.

Knock, knock.

„I know these modern toilets are very confusing, but you just have to push the button at the wall to make them flush. Flushing toilets, I just love it! Anyway, now that we finished dinner, I wanted to get going! I'll be waiting right here.“ 

„Godess.“ Vastra and Jenny gasped and stopped dead in their tracks. Vastra shuffled with her dress, straightening it and groaning in frustration. Jenny just giggled and placed a finger under the chin of her wife to make her look up to her.

„You know, this is just a minor set-back. Just remember that I will finish what I started, my love.“ With that she pressed a quick kiss to her, straightened her clothes as well and left the bathroom, leaving behind a very frustrated Vastra.

 

The first thing Vastra and Jenny noticed upon entering the club was the volume of the music. It was a constant noise and very hard to get accustomed to. To communicate with each other, they had to scream over the music. Or that what 21st century people thought music was. Jenny listened intently and was fascinated with this utterly new style of music, which was electronically enhanced and appeared just so alien to her. But they were in London, not very far from where they originally lived, only that this was like 120 years later. At moments like this, she was very happy to know the Doctor. It always was an unique experience, this time travelling. But now was not a time to think about time travelling, now was finally time to party! She shot a glance at Vastra, the Silurian looking very classy in her evening gown, with the green scales of her legs flashing underneath the slit in the long skirt. Also, she had a really good look at her cleavage, more revealing than the human was used to in regards to her wife. (And she was secretly loving it. Well, not that secretly, to be honest) 

Loud. It was loud in here. But also the club was feeling very hot and humid. Things the Silurian deeply enjoyed. Because she was cold-blooded due to her reptilian physiology, she revelled in the higher than normal warmth around her. And no wonder it was that warm. The humans in this club were dancing, jumping and – Godess, some pairs looked like they were copulating, dancing that close to each other! Overall they were producing a lot of sweat and warm puffs of breaths, therefore the raised humidity level in the room, which felt kind of pleasant to Vastra. But just looking around made her feel uncomfortable. She had been to parties before, but that was thousands and thousands of years ago. And of course they had been Silurian parties, so this club filled with humans was a new experience. The whole room smelled strongly which made her crinkle her nose. But at the same time it was oddly captivating.

The three wound their way through the bodies dancing and bumping into each other and finally arrived at the bar. The doctor was ordering some drinks which arrived promptly. He had chosen fancy and very bright longdrinks and pushed the glasses into the hands of the victorian couple. There were little umbrellas in the drink, also various kinds of fruits and a huge pink straw.

„The more stuff is in ones drink, the better it is!“, he assured them over the blustering music and instantly gulped it all down. The women exchanged a look, laughed and did the same. With their second drink they were sitting down on some cushioned comfy couches near the bar. From their position they had a very good perspective of the dance floor. They sipped their drinks, the Doctor at some point ordering some more at the bar. After they had ingested a good amount of beverages the Doctor leaped up from his seat and waved with his arms.

„Let's dance!“

Normally, Vastra and Jenny would have had objected, but the alcohol was taking effect and they both felt the urge to dance at that point, so they got up and hit the dancefloor.

At first they were dancing with total abandon, shaking and throwing their hands. After a while that got a little straining, so Jenny pulled Vastra by her waist and fell into a slower dance. Slower but definitely more sensual. They were moving against each other, almost dancing like they were one, looking deeply into each others eyes. The Doctor watched them, whistled and giggled. Vastra and Jenny continued dancing like that for a while until Jenny wanted to have another of that fancy longdrinks. She looked around to search for the Doctor to ask him to order some drinks. But he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and gave Vastra a little peck on the lips, then turned and made her way to the bar. She bought a drink for herself and her wife and then went back to Vastra. Only that she couldn't find her. Where was her lizard at?

Then she saw her. Another woman had found her wife and was dancing quite closely to her. She was looking at her with dreamy eyes and was constantly trying to touch her. Jenny was watching with wide eyes. Of course the perception filter the Silurian was wearing made her look like any other normal human in this club. Jenny and the Doctor were seeing her true self because they already knew what she looked like, but this woman dancing with Vastra only saw a human female. The unknown woman was lightly stroking Vastra sides and then suddenly moved her hands to her behind and sqeezed. Vastra made a nauseated face at her move, trying to back out from that dance. But the other woman wouldn't let her, throwing her head back laughing and then trying to grab her wrist. Jenny had seen enough. She placed her drinks on some table by the wall and nearly ran to her wife, who was looking very relieved when she spotted her. Without looking at the unknown woman she put her arm behind Vastra and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing her mouth possessively on hers in a swift motion. The strange woman just made a face and stormed off.

Jennys was on the edge. What was that woman thinking, taking advantage of her wife? Vastra was her wife and hers alone. The former maid was currently experiencing a whirlwind of feelings. She couldn't stop kissing her wife, pressing into her body, trying to feel more. She let her hands travel over the Silurian, gently stroking at the small of her back. She pushed her tongue into the green-scaled womans mouth and Vastra moaned in the back of her throat, the vibrations catching Jenny off guard. Something snapped inside her. She turned around, keeping Vastra close and coaxed her to the direction of the bathroom. The Silurian accompanied her eagerly.

The second the bathroom door closed behind them, Jenny was pushing the older woman against it and assaulted her with kisses. She instantly moved her mouth to the scaled neck of her wife and planted kisses there as well. But it wasn't enough, so she bit down at her pulse point. The Silurian couldn't hold back at that and groaned freely. Jennys lips curled upward in a wicked smile. Her hands moved to touch the sides of her wifes chest, caressing through the material. She roughly pushed the upper part of the dress out of the way and wormed her hand inside to touch Vastras left breast without any restriction. The Silurian was panting heavily, pushing into the hand of the dark-haired woman. She needed more of Jenny, the jealous behaviour turning her on beyond measure. The strange woman from before had taken Vastra by surprise, who wasn't accustomed to such a foward behaviour. She wanted to end it as soon as this woman had initiated the dance, but hadn't known how, without causing too much furor. She was so glad that Jenny had ended that situation. Now she was wanting her wife so much right now. Jennys free hand wandered down her body, stopping at the slit of her dress, then moving inside and to the underside of her lingerine. Two fingers pushed the lacy piece of cloth aside and stroked through her folds. Vastra growled, then whimpered.

„I need you Jenny Flint, I need you now and only you. Please...“, she begged. 

„Vastra...“ Jenny sqeezed her breast with her hand gently, then retrieved it to bend the head of the Silurian backwards to lick along the line of her throat. Vastra shivered at the action, bucking her hips into the hand stroking her wet folds right now. The dark-haired woman noticed her impatience and pushed two fingers to the clitoris of the Silurian, making her squirm. Jenny began having trouble holding the tall, green-scaled woman against the door. She stepped back from her panting abd flushed wife.

„Turn around, my love.“, Jenny said. „Come here and hold onto the sink.“ 

Vastra complied without a second thought. She stood right in front of the mirror and placed her scaly hands on the sink. She watched as her dear Jenny came to stand right behind her. The dark-haired woman let her hands trails up and down her sides. Then the former maid stopped at her breasts and held onto them from behind. Vastra was a moaning mess. She even had trouble to hold her eyes open, but she wanted to see what her beautiful wife was doing to her. And she wanted more of that.

Jenny seemed to sense that, kept one hand on Vastras breast and moved the other down her back, stroking languidly over her rear. Jenny began lifting Vastras dress to gain access to her dripping center waiting for her. The cool air hit Vastras legs, but she couldn't care less, because she was just so ready for this. Without giving her much time to think, Jenny pushed a finger into Vastra from behind. The Silurian cried out and whimpered. Jenny felt so incredible inside her. She had been waiting for this since this evening started. Her former maid moved inside, adding another finger and curling them upward inside of her. The sensations set her nerves on fire. Jenny marveled at the feeling of the tight walls around her fingers, squeezing them. She twisted her hand, which made the Silurian shudder. She loved giving her lizard what she needed. And Vastra needed it so much right now. Jenny leaned forward and pressed into her wife from behind, placing kisses on her neck and biting down occasionally. At the same time she moved in and out her wife relentlessly. When she added a third finger, Vastra simply exploded, calling her name. Their eyes met in the mirror of the bathroom stall, enhancing the experience even further. Jennys skin was tingling as she watched her wife tremble in her arms, breathing hard and trying to come down from her high. Jenny didn't let her and started moving her fingers again. It didn't take long for the Silurian to reach her second orgasm. Spent, she leaned heavily on the sink. Jenny gently pulled out, straightened the dress of the older woman and bent over her to kiss her cheek.

„I love you Vastra. I am yours, always. As you are mine and I am not afraid to show that.“ Vastra smiled as well, turning around to embrace her wife deeply and lovingly.

„I too, love you, my Jenny. And please, never stop showing me how much I am yours.“

 

They exited the restrooms together. Vastra was still a little bit week in the knees, so Jenny supported her with an arm around her waist. They spotted the Doctor seated in one of the couches, looking fatigued.

„Oh, hello my favourite victorian couple! There you are!“, he smiled and yawned. „I was looking for you, but couldn't find you. You missed the biggest dance battle in history! I rocked it so hard, totally won. It was awesome!“

The three sat down and talked a little bit, the Doctor growing drowsy really quickly. It seemed like he spent all his energy on the dancefloor. They decided to head back to the Tardis and call it a night.

„You know what they're saying, don't drink and fly a spaceship, so we'll be staying the night in the Tardis. But don't worry, I have just the right room for you. With a king-sized bed in it. Plenty of space to sleep – or have a second wedding night.“, the Doctor said with a wink.

Vastra and Jennys gazes met, both smiling mischievously at each other. 

„You know that I still have to show you how much you are mine, my love?“, Vastra whispered into Jennys ear, causing her wife to blush and wondering what was about to come. Together, the trio walked back to the Tardis.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, thats it! :D 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, I would love to get some feedback!


End file.
